Maya McKenzie
by RoCkChIcK1
Summary: Maya McKenzie is a new student at Hogwarts, and she seems like a kind, friendly girl. But when will the Hogwarts students realise that she is the complete opposite? Please R&R! I know I am crap at wrting stories, but please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting casually in a compartment in the Hogwarts Express, waiting for the train to move.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door, making them all jump, and spin round to see who was at the door.

A small-ish girl stood patiently at the door. She had long, wavy brown hair, about waist length. She was wearing a pink logo t-shirt, and a pair of white trousers with a flower drawn up the side of the right leg. She was wearing a pair of yellow converses, where she had painted a rose on the small white bit at the front.

"Hi," The girl said, grinning at the three friends.

"Um, hi," Harry said, looking at her as if she was some kind of freak.

"Can I sit with you? All the other cabins are full up" The girl asked politely, clutching her green leather bag as if someone was going to snatch it off her.

"I guess," Hermione said, moving closer to the window so the girl had space to sit down next to her.

The girl smiled at perched on the seat next to Hermione.

"What's your name?" Ron asked, leaning forward slightly, studying her clothes.

"I'm Maya McKenzie" Maya replied, eyes wide staring at Harry and Ron. They just sat there silently, wondering what to say next.

"Well, I'm Hermione, this is Ron and Harry," Hermione said finally, pointing to each boy as she said their name.

Maya smiled and looked around the small cabin.

She felt her stomach rumble, so pulled out a packet of sweets from a pocket of her brown bag. She bit on a jelly snake, and offered the sweets around, but not one person accepted the sweet, as if they thought it was poisoned or something.

The train jerked forward and the journey began. It jiggled and bumped its way across bridges and roads and eventually it stopped outside the platform.

Hagrid was there to greet the first years and say 'hello' to the upper years. It was a sunny, bright day. The birds were flying around in the air, and the clouds soared past in the sky.

Every pupil boarded a carriage, and it pulled itself along, as usual.

Soon, all the pupils were arriving at Hogwarts in the carriages and all were led into the Great Hall.

Dumbledore stood up from the table and made his way round to the front. The Hall was silent.

"It is so nice to see everyone again for another fantastic year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore spoke. "Firstly, I would like to introduce to you the new teacher of the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Madill Shrewish!"

Of which everyone clapped.

"And, we have a new student in the Gryffindor House in 6th Year, Maya McKenzie," Dumbledore smiled. "Now, I am sure you are all very hungry after your long journey to Hogwarts, so, let the feast, begin!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and glorious food appeared on the table. The food was soon decreasing and eventually there were only a few scraps left on the table. Some pupils clutched their stomachs as having eaten too much and feeling sick. Others talked to one another, mainly about what they might do in the coming year. Draco was laughing loudly and giving Harry nasty glares. Draco punched Harry in the back, of which Harry turned around sharply and grabbed his fist.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy!" Harry said calmly.

"Temper, temper," Malfoy sniggered, his friends smiling evilly.

"Just leave him, Harry, he's not worth it," Hermione whispered in Harry's ear.

"Oh, god, can't you ever keep your fucking nose out of other peoples bloody business, you fucking mudblood!" Draco sneered.

Hermione, very offended by that, turned back round, feeling her eyes water and tears drip down her red face.

Ron, who was on the other side of her, put his arm round her shoulders. Maya, who was opposite Ron, leaned over the table and offered her a crumpled tissue. Hermione smiled and took it, blowing her nose quietly. She wiped her tears away on the back of her hand, and sat up straight. Other houses started to dismiss themselves from their tables, so the Gryffindor house stood up and walked silently out of the Great Hall. Once all out, they all rushed to common rooms or dormitories to unpack their stuff. Hermione walked casually to her dorm, biting her nails on the way there. Ron followed behind Hermione, holding her hands behind her (to stop her biting her nails, I guess). He nuzzled her neck when she paused for a moment.

"This is the girls dorm," Hermione said to Ron when they entered.

"I don't care who's it is," Ron grinned at Hermione and kissed her deeply on the lips. It was a loving (wet) kiss, of which Hermione draped her arms around Ron soft-skinned neck. Ron held her face tenderly in his hands, stroking her cheek now and again. Hermione sensed someone in the room, so stopped Ron, and peered over his shoulder. Maya was unpacking her big green suitcase, not looking once at Hermione and Ron.

"Library, 9pm," Hermione whispered in his ear. Ron nodded and kissed her once more before running out of the room, giving Maya a little wave.

Hermione smiled and walked over to the bed next to Maya's.

"Sorry about that," Hermione said nervously.

Maya smiled at Hermione as if it was a completely normal thing to do and she had seen it so occasionally. She continued to unpack all her clothes.

Hermione smiled as well.

"So, how old are you?"

"16," Maya said confidently.

"Me too" Hermione said.

Maya smiled again at Hermione with wide eyes. There was something about Maya, that made her look so kind and nice, which I suppose is a good thing.

"You have lovely clothes," Hermione said, trying to find something to talk about instead of listen to silence.

"Thank you, you have, uh, nice robes," She said.

"Thanks," Hermione giggled.

Hermione opened her own suitcase and folding up her clothes to put in her chest and wardrobe.

Maya smiled a little smile and closed her chest lid and stuffed her suitcase under her bed. She sat on her bed looking through the window next to her bed. Birds flew through the grey sky, the trees on the hills swayed softly in the wind.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked Maya.

"Oh, yes," She replied quietly.

Hermione quickly finished packing and sat next to Maya on her bed.

"I'm going to the Common Room, you coming?" Hermione asked her again.

"No thanks, you go ahead, I'll stay here for a while,"

Hermione raised her eyebrows and made her way out of the dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya sat silently on her bed until she was certain that no one was around. She set a spell on the door, of which it slammed shut. Maya had noticed Hermione unpack a beautiful pink and black (I bet you will think this is just stupid) sexy thong and bra and fold it into her chest.

Maya scrambled over to the chest at the end of Hermione's bed. The garments were packed right at the bottom of the chest, so if anyone looked through her clothes, would probably not notice the pair.

Maya picked them out confidently and stroked them softly.

'Probably for Ron,' Maya thought to herself. She smiled nastily. The library! She had heard Hermione mutter 'Library, 9pm' into Ron's ear.

'So,' Maya thought again. 'I think I will pay them a surprise visit,"

She smiled once again, stuffed the bra and thong in two socks in her chest and unlocked the door.

Maya had been given a map of Hogwarts, but she had already memorised it, so she followed the long corridor and staircase to the Gryffindor Common Room. As soon as she entered, everyone stared at her, and smiled, then carried on chatting to one another. Maya sat quietly on a red couch and took out a book from her bag.

She peered at everyone in the room, searching closely for Hermione. She finally found her sitting on a couch in front on the burning fire, cuddled up to Ron, kissing him now and again. Ron had his arm draped over her shoulders. Hermione stroked his chest softly with the back of her hand.

'They look perfect together,' Maya thought to herself, as Hermione led Ron out of the Common Room and probably to her dorm. Maya thought this a perfect opportunity to follow them secretly and spy on them. So she stood up and followed them as quietly as she could, but trying not to get anyone suspicious.

Ginny who, at the moment was playing a game of cards with Harry, stared at Maya creeping out of the room. She thought it very strange, but carried on her game with her boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Hermione was lying on her bed, still fully dressed except her shirt was unbuttoned, revealing her bare chest. Ron's top was off and thrown to the other side of the room. They kissed each other quickly and lovingly, as if they would never see each other again. Maya felt slight sadness in her heart, remembering her last boyfriend.

Ginny came round the corner and was horrified that Maya was looking through the window of the dorm door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ginny asked surprised.

"I need to get another book, but the dorm's occupied at the moment," Maya said quickly.

"But still, you shouldn't be looking," Ginny said to Maya frowning.

"No, I just practically got here, I just looked through the door as you came round the corner," Maya replied as confidently. "Please, I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell Hermione or Ron, they might think I am a pervert or something," Maya pleaded Ginny.

Ginny nodded and looked through the window in the door, and nearly burst out laughing in disgust and humour.

Ginny held her hand in front of her mouth to muffle her giggle, and ran back to the Common Room as fast as she could.

Maya breathed and sighed with relief, she was good at creating lies and making them sound true.

Soon, people began to wander down the corridor, and Maya leant against the wall acting as if she was waiting for someone or something. Some people just barged into the dorm, gathered their things and walked casually out. Maya breathed and opened the door. Ron still had no shirt on and Hermione's shirt was off and her skirt was pulled up so it showed her pink thong.

Hermione gasped with fear when she saw Maya and immediately pushed Ron off and started searching for her shirt, pulling her skirt down as she looked under the bed. Ron, more relaxed, wandered over to his chest and pulled out a green sweater, putting it on as he helped Hermione.

'Why are they in such a rush for _me_? What about everyone else who had wandered into the room? Is it because I'm new?' Maya thought to herself.

Maya walked over to her chest and searched for another book she could read (a good excuse to get in the room, as of course, she could have used the library). She tried to avoid the bra and thong in the socks and finally pulled out a red leather-covered book. Maya smiled at Hermione and Ron and received an embarrassed smile back.

Maya walked out of the room and almost screamed when she saw Ginny standing outside the door. Maya paused and clutched her heart.

"You're the new girl, right?" Ginny asked.

Maya nodded and held the book in her other hand, as she was beginning to sweat.

"Don't worry about Hermione and Ron, you get used to it, they do if quite often," Ginny reassured Maya.

Maya smiled and started to walk down the corridor. She dropped her book and sighed as she leaned down to pick it up.

"I'll get it," Ron said, bending down to pick it up.

"Thanks," Maya said confidently.

Ron and Hermione continued walking down the corridor, Ron's arm hooked with hers. Ginny rushed on ahead of them, squeezing through the gap between Hermione and the wall. Maya glared at them. She hated Hogwarts. Why couldn't there be someone else that was horrible. But wait!

'What about that boy at dinnertime who made Hermione cry? Drake or something. Yes! He'd be perfect!' Maya thought to herself. 'But where can I find him?'

Maya rushed towards Hermione and Ron.

"Um... Hermione, where do you think I could find that mean boy who made you cry at dinner?" Maya asked innocently.

"Probably lurking in the corridor with his mates, why?" Hermione asked.

"Just to warn him not to be so horrible!" Maya replied, and rushed past the couple, ran through the Common Room and out into the main corridor. She saw that boy across the other side of he room, laughing and talking with his friends. Maya rushed down endless flights of stairs and through many corridors until she finally spotted the boy and his friends at the end of a corridor.


End file.
